


Bored

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Bored

I was bored as all fuck. I lay sprawled out on our king-sized bed in the hotel room; I’d gone through every available channel on TV, determining that it was all crap before admitting defeat and turning it off. I was in the process of raiding the minibar when the door clicked open and Tom walked in with his knapsack.

“Oh, thank God you’re back, I’m so fucking  _bored_ – “ I started, when he threw the backpack on the couch and immediately retrieved his laptop.

“Sorry, love, I’ve got to do this damn… Skype interview… and I’m running late. I’m supposed to be on in ten minutes.” He hurried over to the desk, which faced the bed, and plugged it in.

“Seriously?” I pulled a face and sighed. “Can’t you just… reschedule? It’s not live, is it?”

“Well, no, it’s going to be recorded, but I can’t very well just blow it off, that’s not right.” His brow was furrowed as the computer booted up.

“I’ve been stuck here for three hours! I want to go out!” I whined. I knew I was being childish, but I didn’t care – I was bored, hungry, and horny all at once. “I thought we were going to have dinner.”

“We will, we will! Just… calm down, all right? It shouldn’t take longer than a half-hour at most.”

I crossed my arms and lay back on the bed, annoyed. Now I couldn’t even watch the crap on TV since everything had to be quiet for his damn interview.

I heard the familiar Skype startup sound and watched as he hooked his headset up. He was wearing that t-shirt I’d been trying to convince him to replace – it was fucking see-through, for Christ’s sake – and trousers that were, as usual, just a smidge too tight.

The vague ache between my legs made me shift in bed.  _Goddamnit._  I got up and walked back over to the minibar, pulling out a miniature bottle of vodka. I considered it for a moment before unscrewing the cap and downing it all.

The liquor’s warmth flooded through me and I smiled. I had an idea.

“Hi there everybody, so glad to be talking to you,” Tom said. The interview had started, apparently. With his headphones in I had no idea what they were asking him, but I assumed it would be the same tired questions as always.

I glanced back in the minibar. There was one more bottle of liquor left – tequila. Did I dare?

Oh, I did.

In a moment, that was gone, too; this time, he glanced up just to see me finish the dregs of it, and cocked an eyebrow curiously.

The liquor went straight to my head, its delightful fuzziness filling me. I stretched, facing him, extending my arms high above my head and pushing my chest forward so my breasts were especially prominent. Then I slowly, languorously, pulled my t-shirt over my head and threw it on the bed.

He was trying to stay focused on the computer screen and I was intentionally making it hard for him. In more ways than one. “Right, well, it’s just been a total blessing to get the part of Loki, I guess Ken and Marvel saw something they liked and I’m just so grateful that they took a chance on me…”

 _Blah, blah, blah._ I disappeared into the bathroom with my overnight bag and pulled off my jeans; I then changed into a lacy pair of panties that better matched my bra. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right, goddamnit.

I paraded out in my underwear and this time he openly stared at me before jerking his head back to the screen. “Sorry? Oh, right, well, I think he’s just a very misunderstood character and I have a lot of sympathy for him, I think in order to really portray someone like Loki you have to try to get inside his head and see where he’s coming from, even though it might seem… completely mad at first – ”

His eyes widened and his words slowed as he watched me. I was now standing directly in front of him, just behind his laptop screen. Then, without warning, I dropped to my hands and knees, effectively disappearing beneath the desk. As usual, he was sitting with his legs spread as wide apart as humanly possible, which in this case made my life that much easier. I crawled forward and reached up, slowly unzipping him. Also as usual, he’d gone commando.

 _Candy from a baby,_  I thought as I smirked. I heard his breath hitch mid-sentence as I pulled his dick out from his trousers; he was already hard, and as I stroked him with my hand I could hear him stuttering on his words.

“Yes, I – what I mean is – the attention is incredibly flattering – and –  _oh._ ” I heard him exhale through gritted teeth as I licked the precum off his tip. “Sorry! Yes, I mean, it’s reeeeally – remarkable…  _wonderful_ …” The last word almost came out as a moan, because I had chosen that moment to lay a long, slow lick up the underside of his cock. “… to have… that kind of positive… attention…”

There was a pause, and I took that opportunity to wrap my lips around him and push my mouth up his cock, my tongue playing around his shaft.

“ _Yesssss…_  oh, no! I’m fine… no, sorry, I’m just… bit warm where I am,” he said, a nervous chuckle escaping. I could see him fiddling with his shirt. “Sorry. Right, go on.”

I started working him in earnest, moving my lips up and down at a tortuously slow pace. His fingers now fidgeted against his thighs, not daring to touch me for fear of how I might further punish him for his inattention.

“I honestly have no idea… I would obviously welcome any opportunity to reprise the role, it’s been just an amazing experience for me and I – ” I grasped his balls and began to toy with them, rolling them with my fingers. “ – oh,  _fuck!_ ”

I stopped for a moment to stifle a giggle.

“No, sorry! I’m so, so sorry, I just… had a bit of a spasm in my… leg,” he said, his voice low and strangled. “What were we saying? Yes, oh…  _yes…_ ” I hollowed out my cheeks and began to suck him harder, working him up and down until he bumped the back of my throat. “… I… would definitely… gladly… play Loki anytime again. It’s… some of the most fun I’ve had in any role.” The last few words came tumbling out quickly, as though he couldn’t trust himself to talk much longer.

Suddenly, I felt one of his hands fist in my hair. “You know what, I’m so sorry… I really am feeling a bit… unwell.” I heard a gasp escape his throat as I continued to suck him. I knew he was close.

There was silence as, I’m sure, the interviewer said a final few words. This was my last chance – I was going to make him come before the damn interview ended, so help me God.

I pushed my whole mouth forward on him as far as I possibly could, practically swallowing him whole. I felt his cock twitch and I pulled back the slightest bit as I felt it – his hips sliding forward, bucking on the chair just as a hot stream of come gushed into my mouth.

“ _Ohhhhhhh_ …”

I swear, he made the most heavenly sounds when he came. I swallowed everything he gave me, holding him in my mouth as the aftershocks gently rocked him.

“Right…  _ah…_ we’ll pick this up again sometime soon… again, I am so sorry, I think I’ve just… come down with something.” His breathing was labored and his voice was shaking ever so slightly. I rearranged him back inside his trousers and zipped him back up. “Yes. Um… Luke will iron out the details with you tomorrow. Again, so sorry… about that… thank you for your time.”

He ripped out the headset and slammed the laptop screen down before throwing his head back with a deep sigh. I popped back out from under the desk, a victorious smile playing on my lips as I watched the beads of sweat on his forehead roll down his face.

Finally he looked up at me, his eyes glazed. “Woman, you’ll be the fucking death of me.”

“Hey, if you gotta go… death by blow job isn’t a bad way.” I smiled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. He watched me and let out a soft moan.

“I just have to hope they don’t air any of that. I think it’ll be pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain that something’s… going on.”

“Please, Tom, the fangirls would slit throats to see your O-face.” I walked around and planted myself in his lap, laying a deep kiss on him.

“Naughty girl.”

“I guess you’ll have to punish me. After dinner, of course.” I wiggled a little against his crotch before I got up.

“You mean to say you’re still hungry after that?” he teased, pushing himself up from the chair.

“Tom, you may be my _favorite_ meal, but you’re by no means the most satisfying. At least in terms of actual hunger.” I smiled as I grabbed a dress from the closet and threw it on. “But if you buy me a burger, who knows – I may have to have you for dessert, too.”

He grinned and winked. “In that case… I’m sorry I made you wait. I won’t make that mistake again.”


End file.
